Rangers Of SHIELD
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Lord Zedd has returned and he couldn't have done it at a worst time for SHIELD. Now five agents will have to become The New and Improved Mighty Morphin POWER RANGERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys I'm going to be working on this from now on everythin else will be put on hiatus seeing as New ranger chapter 9 is kicking my ass, but here is my very own story on a new set of MMPR's with A cast of OC's being the Rangers. I'd like to Thank GreyKing46 for the use of his OC Samantha King from his Story GokaiShadow, and Drago3511 for the use of his OC Sean Sky from his story series The Multiverse Chronicles and The Alternate Chronicles (although this chapter hasn't introduced him yet) now as for the disclaimer... do I have to I mean we all know I don't own this stuff I did I'd be making millions off of this stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of Evil 1

Kylar pinched the bridge of his nose at the paper work on his metaphorical plate, or rather lack of it. HYDRA had returned and only that, but apparently he and a tactical squad were being sent in to investigate a strange occurrence in California. Last time he had been in California he was a kid staring in awe of the Greats, as he called them, the one and only Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, but then the just disappeared then they came back.

Technically he was only along for the ride seeing as the tactical team was really HYDRA sleeper agents. _Last time I go leave a guy to watch my back just to take a leak,_ Kylar thought to himself. He looked at the heavily armed men around him and still wondered why he was alive. Just for kicks he raised his cuffed hand to catch the attention of one of the guards.

"Uh, hi, Kylar Welsh, Agent of SHIELD. I don't mean to pry, but why is it that I'm still alive?" He asked with genuine curiosity. The guard growled at the young agent, who also happen to be one of the best agents there was in SHIELD. The guard ignored Kylar for the remaineder of the trip. He sighed in annoyance as he was ignored by the guards. He was still wondering how in the world he was captured. All he remembered was being on assignment in the FRIDGE and then he was here on a QuinJet heading to an area in California. Didn't he just have the shittiest luck ever.

But one thing you have to remember about Kylar Ambrose Welsh was that he was an AGENT OF SHIELD!

He unlocked his cuffs with nothing more than a flick of his wrist, which wasn't what really happened as he just subtly picked the locks with a paper clip that just happened to be next to him. A PAPER CLIP FOR CHRIST SAKE! After breaking out of his cuffs he grabbed the closest guard and punched him in the face with a swift right cross, effectively knocking him out. The other guards just stood there wondering what to do as Kylar turned to them.

"Really, you act like I shouldn't been able to do that. Who do you think I am a damsel in distress?" He asked with a smirk. He charged at another just as he raised his rifle to shoot the aspiring Level Six agent, but before he could fire off a round Kylar kicked the gun out of the guards hands and hit the unsuspecting victim with a palm strike to the throat. "Seriously you guys act like your… oh my GOD! You guys are ROOKIE BAD GUYS?!" He screamed in disbelief. He palmed his face and growled in annoyance making the amateur guards flinch.

"THIS CAN"T BE FRACKING HAPPENING!"

[On a another QuinJet heading to the same area.]

Samantha King was glaring at the vulgar men in front of her. She swore if she ever got out of here she was going to kill him. She had been at the HUB when HYDRA decided to raise its ugly head. She couldn't believe this she was a Level 6 agent and was now in front of a bunch of pigs in tactical gear.

Her entire career was based solely on taking down unnatural threats, terrorist, and international illegal dealings. This was absolute bullshit. She had moved from Britain for this? Again absolute rubbish. She looked around to see every male in the room looking at her like a piece of meat. "Oh for the love of God!" She shouted. She stood up abruptly only to get a gun barrel brought to her face. "Didn't your mother ever teach it not polite to point." She scolded the guard asnd performed a sweeping kick knocking the male guard onto his back and then she axe kicke him in the chest. Hearing the sound of bones crunching would have normally been unamusing, but this once she allowed herself to smile at the sound.

The other guards in the room were slack jawed at the sight. Their captive just took one of then down with nothing but her feet. She cocked an eyebrow. Was it really that surprising that she had taken one of them down without much of a fight? Wow either they were sexist or they were amateurs…at …this…

"OH WHAT THE BLOOD SOAKED HELL IS THIS SHIT?!"

[Back with Kylar]

After taking out his guards and taking control of the ship he was curious as to why they were being sent he was being sent to California. He looked at his radar and saw two more ships heading to the same area. He narrowed his eyes and tried to radio in with the aircraft.

The first one responded very quickly. "What in God's Green Earth do _you _want Welsh?" The voice was familiar. It was female, British accent… Sam.

"Sam?!" He asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked ing a commanding tone. She scoffed at his "authoritative" tone with her and responded as such.

"I was gonna aske you the same question, you blubbering idiot." She said in a venomous tone. She was pissed off that He had been promoted before **her**. Her of all people and yet Boy wonder got everything he ever wanted. And why, huh? Because he is the "Prodigy of SHIELD", the future of SHIELD, the Next Director Of SHIELD. He was barely out of his teens and he was already a Level 6 Agent.

"Sam, listen to me. I get it you're still peeved off me being promoted before you, but right now is not the time for us to be fighting. Right now You, Me, and another aircraft are all heading for a massive source of energy. And from the looks of things it is highly unstable and is…" before he could finish he had arrived and saw what the issue was.

The city that was once there was now reduced to ashes. The city where it all began for Kylar…

Angel Grove.

It was gone wiped off the face of the earth. What could have done this, who could have done this?

"Welsh what's happening? You were talking and then all of a sudden you stop…ped." Sam saw what Kylar became speechless about an entire city was reduced to nothing. She couldn't think of anything other than a nuke that could do that. "What the hell happened here?" she asked with a hint of fear.

The intercoms then began producing static. Then it became clear as a new voice was heard not only speaking to them but to all of the people all over the world.

"Greeting citizens of Earth! I am Lord Zedd! And I have returned with the intentions of completing what I started all those years ago. Conquering and enslaving you all for all of eternity!" Zedd cackled loudly as he spoke. "Also I wish to destroy the **_POWER RANGERS!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well guys here is the second chapter of Rangers of SHIELD. I'm very happy to say that next chapter will be where the rangers gain their morphers and actual powers. Get ready guys this going to be MORPHENOMINAL!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Return of Evil 2

Kylar brought the QuinJet into an abrupt nose dive toward the decimated city of Angel Grove. His home town was nothing but rubble, ash, and dirt. He pulled up and engaged the landing gear as quickly as he possibly could. As soon as the craft touched the ground he was outside running.

He ran and ran until he reached his destination. There was nothing there of the place he once called home. He dropped to his knees and his eyes lost the light they once held. His hope that it may still be safe crumbled as tears streaked down his soot covered face.

He looked at his former home; Angel Grove Orphanage, of eighteen years. He looked on as the crumbling wall gave way and broke to pieces. His home was now completely decimated. The people he regarded to as family, now vaporized into nothing but dust. He brought down his right fist into the ground until it was bloody. He was so furious that he didn't even notice the tears of grief and sorrow that fell from his face.

He was still pounding the ground with all of his anger when Sam arrived. She watched him for a moment until she felt that she had seen enough. Moving toward him she placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"That's enough, Kylar." She told the younger agent.

He was going to ignore her and keep letting out his frustration onto the ground, but a sound from their right alerted him to the presence of someone new. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and watched with reddened eyes. When a young male in his early twenties walked through the rubble, Kylar stopped his previous action to get up. He glared at the man; he had no idea whether he was a friend or a foe. HYDRA had made sure that you couldn't trust anyone, even yourself.

The young man, Sean Sky, was a Level 5 agent, who was in the middle of an assignment on the Helicarrier. He was just minding his own business when suddenly he was thrown into the wall of the corridor he was in. Then while trying to get the bridge he was shot at by people that he thought were comrades, then he was taken by a group of rookie HYDRA agents, and was "brought" here. So far the only thing he had going for him was that he had met Captain America, The Man Out of Time, The First Avenger. Other than that highlight nothing was going for him.

After taking down his "guards" he commandeered the QuinJet he was on and headed for the place they were sending him to anyway. The readings on the place were phenomenal. The only thing was it was highly unstable, he kept watching the charts until the signature just vanished into thin air. It was improbable that energy of that power could just up and disappear like that. He had to investigate what the source was, then came the transmission on his comm. Lord Zedd had returned and was looking to settle the score with the Power Rangers. The only problem with that was that after Astronema tried to take over Earth and was defeated, the Power Rangers were never seen from again.

That was almost sixteen years ago for him. What could Zedd gain if the Rangers were no longer around?

[In an Undisclosed Location]

He knew that the Rangers were still out there living there lives free of the worries of him and there old enemies, but that would change. Zordon may have forced the evil out of his actual body but where does the negative force of energy go, seeing as whatever Zordon did just wasn't strong enough to destroy the evil of Lord Zedd.

He smirked as he found it. Soon the Rangers would be gone from this world and nothing would stand in his way. This world would soon be his for the taking, but first he must gain allies and what better way of doing that than to start what Rita Repulsa started and create an Evil Ranger! Only this time they would not disobey, they would stay loyal to him for all of eternity!

[With Kylar, Sam, and Sean]

"Just who the hell are you?!" Kylar questioned in anger. Sean was unmoving not because he was afraid, but because he was in front of a legend, but not any legend. The LEGEND. Here he was looking at the youngest Level Six agent there was, Kylar Ambrose Welsh. Sean had heard of him, always thought it would be cool to meet him, but right now probably was not the best of times.

Sean steeled himself and responded in kind. "Level Five Agent Sean Sky, sir!" He told his superiors.

Kylar relaxed a bit at hearing that, though that didn't mean squat really. HYDRA was everywhere, and SHIELD was infiltrated by them. Kylar watched him carefully, he was even willing to suspect Sam, but Sam was a by the book kind of person, and she was brought here to so no chance that she was HYDRA. He was trying to figure out how they were able to do it even the best liars had to slip, so how did HYDRA do it?

"I'm glad you could join us Agents Welsh, King, and Sky." The three Agents looked to the side and saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair, in a standard SHIELD uniform. They were all wide eyed though as they recognized who she was.

It was Deputy Director Maria Hill.

"Now I'm certain that you all have questions, but for now let's get going. There is a lot you three need to be briefed on."

With that she started to walk the opposite direction from the three young agents. The three looked at one another and back at Maria. Kylar sighed and got up on his feet, and wiped the tears away. He looked at Sam. "This never happened." He stated. She nodded as he walked in front of the group of three and followed the Deputy Director.


End file.
